


видеть не могу, ты только имя назови

by little_blue_bird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blacksmithing, Calligraphy, Crafts, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied revolution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jewelry, Kintsugi, M/M, Swordfighting, Unhealthy Behavior, craftsmanship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/little_blue_bird
Summary: Здесь ответ таится в вопросе, и надежда - в отчаянии, и красота - в крушении.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор понятия не имеет, как на самом деле делается то, чем персонажи занимаются в этом рассказе.

***

Когда я его увидел, ничто не отбрасывало тени. Он стоял, холодный как ледышка, со своими промёрзшими даже на взгляд руками, и щурясь смотрел на солнце, и вот от этого сразу было понятно, что он безумный или дурак или что-то в этом роде. Так оно и оказалось впоследствии.

***

Я обычно в таких случаях иду мимо и не оглядываюсь, но он стоял и не отбрасывал тени, и выглядел пусто, как батарейка. А может, это была судьба с её сказкой о нитках, но я взял и тронул его за плечо, и получил почти слепой взгляд этих бледных заледеневших глаз. И он не сказал спасибо (зачем ему), не огрызнулся и не вскрикнул. Он развернулся, вынул серьгу из моего уха и начал смотреть на неё, как будто меня рядом не было. Так мы оба поняли, что он сумасшедший — только он это знал ещё до нашей встречи. Так я оказался впервые в его мастерской.

***

С золотом он обращался как с мусором, серебро и платину любил безмерно. И часто, выковывая даже самую чистую золотую проволоку, сгибал её почему-то пополам и отбивал молотком заново. Камни в холодных руках сияли ярче и холоднее, а в оправу вставали покорно.

Он тоже был покорным, когда я заставлял его есть и спать, когда отбирал у него кофе и серебро и говорил, что без меня он бы пропал совсем.

***

Я уже не был аристократом, меча потому мне не полагалось, и я размахивал наспех обструганной палкой во дворе. И иногда он выходил и смотрел сквозь меня и мои упражнения в солнце. солнце смотрело в него в ответ, и мне становилось легче.

***

Он был сутул, как Иисус, и разговаривал как сын божества, а я злился на него и за сутулость, и за манеру разговаривать, и за сожжённые раскалённым серебром ледяные пальцы, и за чудесные украшения для всей этой знати. А он ещё говорил, и ещё сутулился, и творил всё холодное и прекрасное для них, хоть они и не заслужили, и дышал вредной золотой пылью, и смотрел без конца на солнце.

***

И однажды он пришёл, и взял меня за руку, и, ничего не говоря, показал, куда делось всё солнце, что он высмотрел.

Катана была с удивительной линией закалки, рукоятью из тёмного дерева, клеймом у этой рукояти и острым как луч лезвием. Я подумал, как он складывал своими тонкими руками все эти тысячи листов стали, как ярко светится сама катана изнутри, и как пылает жаром изнутри и громко-радостно стучит моё сердце.

***

И я не смог сказать ему ни слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да, у меня нет ни капли стыда, и я с каменным лицом для названия фичка использую цитату из песни, о которой понятия не имела, когда писала фичок. а потом призываю все силы подгонометрии, чтобы стащить ещё цитату для описания фичка; слава богу, цитата для описания хотя бы из альбома, под который писались вторая и третья части.
> 
> Аффинаж - Нет имени  
> Death Cab For Cutie - Kintsugi


	2. Chapter 2

_«Философская основа кинцуги заключается в том, что поломки и трещины неотъемлемы от истории объекта и потому не заслуживают забвения и маскировки»._

_Свободная энциклопедия._

 

Из того, как мы впервые встретились, я помню только пронизывающе-красное утро.

Солнце всходило, яростно-алыми лучами сжигая землю, и он шёл мимо моего дома прямиком в аллею огненно-красных деревьев (никогда не были ветви их пустыми, не была листва их зелёной - ни зимой, ни весной). В солнечных лучах как-то особенно выделялась прямая спина и идеальная линия покатых плеч (за такими плечами не бывает безоблачного прошлого, за ними всегда прячется преодолённая трагедия), и я открыл было окно, чтобы окликнуть его, но вспомнил, что мои руки заляпаны ядовитым лаком, а лицо бледно от бессонных ночей. И не осмелился.

***

Я никак не мог перестать пачкаться в лаке. Лак был везде – на одежде, на моих вечно покрытых волдырями руках, на малочисленной мебели в моей каморке, и я смирился уже с этим.

Поэтому, когда он снова появился на рассвете, ладони мои неуёмно чесались и кровоточили, и я открыл окно, оставляя на ставнях чёрные отпечатки, и задохнулся ледяно-свежим воздухом рассвета в бесполезной попытке окликнуть его.

Но он обернулся, видимо, на жуткий скрип окна, и увидел меня, нелепо высунувшего голову на улицу, и сверкнул своими угрюмо-надменными карминно-красными глазами, и остановился.

А потом он снимал скромные, но наверняка дорогие ножны красного лака и магнолии с мечом в моей каморке и раздражённо шипел, ударившись о дверной косяк.

***

Комод с кучей битой посуды его почти не интересовал: обычно он просто следил за тем, чтобы я спал. Ещё он постоянно открывал окна и запрещал продолжать работу, стоило мне неосторожно испачкаться в лаке. Я никогда с ним не спорил, будь то просьба заварить чай или требования отбросить вдохновение в сторону и отдохнуть. Я перестал спорить с ним ещё тогда, когда впервые увидел его лицо, полностью пересечённое восхитительно уродливым и безумно красивым шрамом.

Но иногда он брал в свои сильные узловатые пальцы какую-нибудь чашку, неизменно починенную красным лаком, и долго изучал каждую трещину, и мне становилось очевидным его кровавое прошлое, и воздух за окном словно становился прозрачнее, чтобы отчётливее виднелась тропа в аллее вечно осенних деревьев.

***

Когда незнакомец в маске принёс мне расколотую хрустальную сферу на починку, я закрылся на три засова, еле сдерживаясь от дикого, безумного желания ответить на удары в дверь моего чердака, и начал работать.

Он угрожал больше не приходить, но приходил каждый день. Он кидал камни с записками в моё закрытое окно и плечом пытался выбить дверь. А когда я продолжал не отвечать, садился под этой несчастной дверью и долго, резко и зло извинялся.

***

И когда я, наконец, со слезящимися глазами и шрамами от язв на запястьях, закончил и открыл дверь, тогда он ворвался, яростный и обеспокоенный, и потащил меня обрабатывать мои химические ожоги, и только потрясши меня за плечи он согласился взглянуть на сферу.

Сфера сияла, принимая в себя свет хрусталём, отражая его золотой пылью, и отдавая весь красный цвет лака в её трещинах.

И только взглянув на неё вместе с ним, я понял, кем был тот незнакомец в чёрной маске, и что разбило эту сферу (и не только её).

***

И я застыл, поражённый её красотой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по словам Кати, лучшая часть во всей штуке. полностью поддерживаю мнение Кати.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Я видела её всегда, когда проходила мимо класса каллиграфии, и никогда не могла понять, светится ли эта девочка изнутри или лучи солнца задерживаются в ней навсегда.

***

В классе каллиграфии было тихо и спокойно, в додзё же шумно и весело. Мы становились в пары, брали деревянные мечи и бессмысленно били друг друга, не думая ни об искусстве, ни о древних воинах, шедших с такими же деревяшками против огня и стали защищать невинных.

Они брали кисти из шерсти волка, и каждый раз её сердце наверняка сжималось за каждого из этих волков. Они растирали тушь и натягивали тонкую белоснежную бумагу, чтобы запечатлеть там одну-единственную фразу или даже всего лишь слово – только слово! Они ходили исключительно в шёлковых рубашках с вытканными цветами или журавлями и старались быть как можно более утончёнными, лёгкими и вдохновенными.

Но ей достаточно было одного слова, чтобы говорить умнее, легче и правильнее их всех; одной улыбки, чтобы опровергнуть все их речи; одной линии, чтобы показать красоту, достойную поклонения всех древних воинов из наших пожелтевших свитков.

И мы никогда не разговаривали. Иногда она заходила в додзё к своему другу, занимавшемуся не с нами, – такому вечно серьёзному и надменному (как и полагается бестолковым отпрыскам богатых семей) парню со странными кровавыми глазами.

Часто я ходила к каллиграфам посмотреть на неё и то, как она пишет.

***

Мне никогда не удавалось понять, как дед с отцом сохранили столько книг, но я пламенно любила их все, – даже те, что восхваляли войны и убийства.

Библиотека была в нашем доме стеснением: кровать едва помещалась в мою комнату, готовить приходилось в гостиной, а шкаф у родителей был общий и забитый донельзя из-за своей крохотности. Но никто даже не задумывался о том, что можно продать или выкинуть книги, потому они беспорядочно стояли в высоких шкафах, заботливо протираемые матерью.

Каждый день кто-нибудь брал их и садился к окну на табуретку (я же сидела прямо на каменном подоконнике, опершись на оконные решётки), и подставлял затёртые страницы солнцу.

***

Как-то раз я невзначай толкнула её плечом, и её кисти с тушечницей покатились прочь по лестнице, а она стояла и смотрела на мои неправильные, грубые черты лица, а я пыталась заглянуть в глубину её небесно-голубых глаз. Но когда я всё же встретилась с ней взглядами, то не нашла там солнца, доброго и весёлого солнца с детских рисунков.

Но мне казалось, что оно там всё-таки есть. Казалось всегда: когда она, неизменно красивая и неизменно светлая, собирала со мной свои письменные принадлежности; и когда слушала мои злые шутки; и когда она шла со мной в мой обветшалый дом; и когда поднималась по кованой винтовой лестнице на второй этаж, полностью занятый библиотекой; и когда долго писала своей жёсткой заячьей кистью эпитеты моему дому.

***

Самым обидным было то, что я не могла давать ей, девочке из богатой аристократии, книги. Это было хуже даже того, что всем было разрешено заниматься дурной живописью и бессмысленными драками деревянными мечами.

***

В додзё никто не понимал важности каллиграфии, кроме её друга. Даже тот самый выходец из какой-то безумно знатной семьи с революционными наклонностями, всеобщий любимчик и лучший ученик, не понимал этого. И каждый раз, когда нас ставили в пару, между притворными ударами и спорили о красоте чёрных ветвей на белом снегу, и никак не могли согласиться друг с другом. И наши выпады становились точнее и жёстче, и нельзя было остановить нас.

***

Вне моего дома мы разговаривали лишь раз: когда она выбирала перья, зажимая держатели для этих перьев мизинцем, а я ерошила волосы другу, сжимающему в израненных руках пакет с осколками. Но она так и не сказала, зачем ей перья и жёлтая писчая бумага. Просто испуганно взглянула мне в глаза, развернулась и убежала к парнишке у прилавка с серебряной проволокой.

И встретив её на моём каменном подоконнике, я говорила ей только о том, что нет ценности в искусстве, если нет в нём правды. И что не существует солнца для тех, что только и ждут вознесения к нему.

***

И однажды она, взъерошенная и мокрая, вбежала в додзё и схватила меня за рукав, а я бросила прочь опостылевшую палку, чтобы уйти с ней.

И она отдала мне пропавшую в день нашего знакомства книгу, и показала мне пачку сшитых листов жёлтой исписанной бумаги, и стало понятно, что она поняла меня.

***

Ту ночь я говорила о том, что нет у нас никакого оружия, кроме волчьих кистей и взглядов, что мой деревянный меч не острее её пера и моих собственных слов.

Но у нас была правда, и когда мы смотрели друг в друга, эта правда синим солнцем выжигала нам глаза.


End file.
